Sloppy Seconds
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 25: By MissyBlack31. "Jacob's secret relationship with Leah is revealed during a patrol to the two people he would like to know the least, Seth and Paul." -No genres submitted.-


**Written for "TwilightRPWritingContest"**

**Author: MissyBlack31**

**Title: Sloppy Seconds**

**Rated: T**

**Word Count: ~1200**

**Summary: Jacob's secret relationship with Leah is revealed during a patrol to the two people he would like to know the least, Seth and Paul.**

**Jacob's POV:**

I had hoped to keep it quiet longer but I guess I'm surprised it stayed secret as long as it did, what with the communal mind of the pack and all …

I wish I hadn't pictured her so vividly in front of her kid brother.

… and I really wish that dumb-ass Paul was nowhere near me when thoughts of her entered my mind.

As fate would have it, I was on patrol with both Paul and Seth when our secret came out into the open.

"Hey, Jake. I'm really glad you and my sister have become friends. She's been so much happier lately." Seth directed at me mentally, walking beside me along the territory line and bouncing with his usual Seth exuberance.

"Yeah man." Paul cut in. "She's not such a bitch anymore. Thanks for taking that hit, bro." he guffawed, his mental laughter at his own wit grating right on my last nerve.

I took a deep wolf breath and reined in my temper, determined to leave it be. Fighting with Paul during patrols was sure to get him in hot water with Sam and I really didn't feel like another lecture.

We quieted, left to our own thoughts and trying to focus on our patrol, sniffing the air and using our keen wolf eyesight to search for any disruptions. My mind wandered and after talking about Leah, it naturally drifted to her and the last time I'd seen her.

_Her house was quiet, both Seth and their mom sleeping soundly in the early morning. I crept to her window, knocking lightly and waiting for her to appear. She opened it immediately. She was expecting me after all and didn't want to wake anyone else in the house._

_She quickly climbed down from her bedroom sill and landed gracefully onto the ground before pulling me into her warm embrace._

"_Hey Jake."_

"_Hey" I answered, capturing her smiling mouth in a deep kiss that had her lost in moments. _

_We finally came up for air and holding hands, ran off for the trees. We kept running until we made it to our favorite clearing. Leah looked around and her face brightened even more. I guess she approved of the blanket and picnic basket I'd set out for our secret date._

_I couldn't take his eyes off of her._

_I quickly pulled her in for another kiss but she pulled back, giggling. "Come on, Romeo. I see you went to the trouble of making me breakfast. It would be a shame not to eat it."_

_I laughed with her and followed her to the blanket, sitting close beside her and opening the lid so she could peer inside. _

"_Doughnuts?"_

_I felt my cheeks warm. "Yeah … well, I can't really cook, so I bought these instead."_

_Leah smiled again and gave me a small peck on the cheek that warmed them even more. "They look delicious, Jake. Thanks."_

_We both grabbed a frosted confection and started to eat. We were just finishing off our second pastry when Leah noticed the cream dripping down my chin._

_I always was a messy eater._

_She leaned over and delicately swiped her tongue over my chin and lips. _

"_You missed some." she said innocently, pulling away._

_My entire body shuddered with desire and I pounced on her, making her erupt into giggles that soon turned to moans as I licked stripes up her neck and chin, biting gently on her collar bone and then nibbling on her ears._

"_You missed some too." I answered roughly, smiling and moving my hands lightly over her long, lean body._

_Leah trembled under my touch._

_I loved it._

_I lifted my eyes back to hers in question. She smiled in return, nodding for me to continue. _

_I licked my lips and brought my hands back to her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and revealing inch after inch of smooth, copper skin._

"_So damn beautiful."_

_Leah blushed under my heated gaze but didn't look away. I slowly removed each piece of clothing, kissing and licking as I went, until she was completely naked and panting with need. I then carefully moved between her legs and looked deeply into her eyes once more before moving down to lick and kiss her where she wanted me most. _

_Her arousal surrounded me and I attacked her center with my tongue, trying to consume as much of her sweet taste as I possibly could._

_She was lost, my swift tongue pushing her further and further into a frenzy, her hands clenched at her sides until she finally screamed as I pushed her over the edge of her climax._

_I reluctantly left her now oversensitive flesh and kissed her thighs, making gentle patterns across her delicate skin as she came down from her high. _

_When she finally looked at me again, face the picture of bliss … she was so gorgeous … I couldn't resist teasing her a bit._

"_Beautiful and delicious." _

_She gently swatted my head, giggling at my playfulness, and pulled me up to her, kissing me and tasting herself as well as the sweet, sugary taste of the pastries on my lips. _

_Best breakfast date ever … _

When I came out of my memories, I noticed both Seth and Paul's wolf staring at me in shock.

"Holy hell, man. That was hot." Paul exclaimed with a wolfy chuckle.

Seth cringed. "Gross dude … I didn't need to see that."

I apologized to Seth and smacked Paul's muzzle with my paw before running back to Emily's house to report.

Emily served us all pancakes and the pack fought over their plates in their usual brotherly style.

We were nearly finished before Paul had to open his big stupid mouth.

"So, did you guys know that Jacob has been partaking in Sam's sloppy seconds?" he teased with a loud, obnoxious laugh.

I didn't hold back this time.

One hard punch to the face and I knocked his ass out cold onto the linoleum kitchen floor.

No one was going to talk about Leah like that. Not anymore. Not now that's she's mine.

**fin**


End file.
